kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Music/@comment-58.106.173.233-20120828033702/@comment-60.224.56.110-20120925072453
Here's a translation I found on the net i forgot where but here it is: A~ I’m glad that I met you “Yes, as for that, I’m the same as you. I’m glad that I met everyone.” Kurokocchi!yeah! Somehow or other even now those days will always be special in my heart Even if there’s no time machine, it’s a page of our youth forever When I close my eyes, my teammates are there Somehow or other I say as I smile like the old times A~I’m really glad, I thank god Because I didn’t imagine that I would be fired up like this Is that so? Hey, what do you think about it? How do you see me like this? I’m more alive than before, it would be much better if you were beside me Interfering everyone’s chosen journey is something I cannot do but I know they worried a lot on their decisions and their pain too Somehow or other even now those days will always be special in my heart Even if there’s no time machine, it’s a page of our youth forever Are you doing well? As if you’re a stranger! Although we don’t meet, it’s okay You don’t have to worry, it’s fine Aren’t you being so sentimental today? I’m a bit worried about you. Are you not doing well with your new team? Is that why you often come to meet me? You’re troubled, right? You’ve become weak! No matter how many times you say that, nothing will change “It is an honor that you could say it like that. I humbly decline (to accept such words).” “That’s harsh!” Interfering everyone’s chosen journey is something I can’t do but My real motive is that, well I’m really sad and I haven’t seen you for a long time so I want to talk with you!! Somehow or other even now those days will always be special in my heart Even if there’s no time machine, it’s a page of our youth forever When I close my eyes, my teammates are there Somehow or other I say as I smile like the old times Aren’t you worried? Not at all Aren’t you lonely? Not at all If so, then that’s good… You sound unhappy about it. If so, then that’s good! From the bottom of my heart Interfering everyone’s chosen journey is something I cannot do but Surely they worried a lot on their decisions because I want to respect them B’cause I want to respect them That feeling makes me go most wow wow “Ssu!/Desu” Really think ab… I would not I fairly can… So insistent But for sure it’ll be fun… Probably So there’s still a bit hope… Not at all That’s harsh! Just for a while… It is impossible I’ve matured too… I know So for sure it will be fun…. I’m going home Stop using misdirection! Somehow or other these days are special in my advancing heart There are a lot of things going on however, we’re in the midst of a page of our youth When I open my eyes, my current teammates are there Somehow it goes on and those days makes the present